12 Roses
by ashame2004
Summary: BuffySpike Warning Character Death Read and Review. "12 Roses 11 Real 1 Fake, I'll love you till the last one is dead."


Title: 12 Roses  
  
Author: ashame2004 (aka) Ashley Parsons  
  
Pairings: B/S  
  
Rating: PG just to be safe but truthfully I think it's a G  
  
Summary: 11 Real 1 Fake she will love till the last one is dead.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer this is just for fun so please don't sue me  
  
Distribution: Just here and my website for now but E-mail me and ask ashame2004yahoo.com I might say yes.  
  
A/N: Ok new story product of writers block and a boring Sunday afternoon. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know how you all like it now on with the story.  
  
Buffy approached the gravesite with a small, sad smile on her face. She couldn't believe she was here, but most of all, she couldn't believe it was him in the ground. She remembered the day that it had happened. The day she finally admitted to him that she loved him.  
  
_"I love you, Spike." she had said softly, looking up at him. He was angry and she knew it. He was on the verge of leaving, and she knew she had to stop him.  
  
"Pet, don't lie to me," he said, then turned and walked away. Buffy ran after him. Grabbing him by the arm, she spun him around.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, Spike. I love you and I mean it," she said, tears coming to her eyes, willing him to believe her.  
  
"Buffy, how can you love an evil creature like me? You said it yourself: it's not love, it's revulsion."  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry, but I do. I love you, soul or no soul, chip or no chip. I'm in love with you, and I've been trying so hard for the past 3 months to hide it, and I'm so tried of lying to myself and my friends about my feelings for you." Buffy hugged him. She didn't know if he would hug her back, or if he even believed her. But when he returned the hug, she had her answer.  
_  
Roses in her hand, she knelt by the grave. Touching the stone with her free hand, she traced the letters in his name: William the Bloody. She had thought Spike would want that on his gravestone; she knew he thought his birth name was a pansy name. She refused to tell any of the gang his full name, feeling privileged that she was the only one nowadays to know it. Buffy let a tear slip down her cheek. It was supposed to have been their first real date ever: no slaying, no killing, and no demons, except for Spike.  
  
_Spike fidgeted as he rang the doorbell to the Summer's home. He smiled as Joyce answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Spike. Come on in. Buffy will be down in a minute." Joyce said, stepping aside to let Spike into the house.  
  
"I, umm, brought you something." Spike said, handing Joyce one of the two bouquets of flowers he had brought with him, one full of wildflowers for Joyce and one with roses for Buffy.  
  
Buffy walked out of her room. Nervously straightening her long black dress, she walked down the steps. Seeing Spike at the bottom talking to her mom, she smiled at the nervousness she saw in his face. She noticed that he must have gone shopping; he had a new pair of black slacks on, and a brand new black dress shirt, no tie but he looked good enough without one. She looked down at his shoes and sighed ... the same old black boots he always wore, but what did she expect, he was a guy after all. Buffy watched as her mother slipped out of the room unnoticed by Spike.  
  
"Buffy, you look beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. They don't have a word to describe the way you look." Spike said, handing her the roses. Buffy smiled and took them from him. "There are twelve roses here, Buffy..."_   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," a voice came from behind her, distracting her from her thoughts. Buffy turned quickly, the voice oddly familiar.  
  
"Draven." Buffy said venomously, placing the roses down on the ground and pulling a stake from her coat pocket.  
  
"Visiting you lover?" he asked, an evil smile coming to his twisted and scarred face.  
  
_"So, did you like the restaurant?" Spike asked, as Buffy slipped her hand into his.  
  
"It was gorgeous, and the food was great. How did you hear about that place?" Buffy asked as they walked out of the alley by the restaurant.  
  
"Word gets around. I heard they had great crab cakes from a Grarglack demon at Willy's. I checked the place out a few days ago. I figured you'd like it."  
  
"I did. That was great. I'm stuffed."  
  
"So, you up for a movie?"  
  
"A movie sounds great." Buffy said, slipping closer to him while Spike put his arm around Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"SPIKE." A voice shouted from behind him. Spike turned and there was Draven, a child of Dru's. "What the hell is he doing here?" Spike thought.  
  
"Stay here." Spike whispered to Buffy. Then he walked forward to Draven. "Draven, what are you doing here? Did something happen to Dru?"  
  
"Actually, she sent me." Draven replied.  
  
"Sent you for what?" Spike asked suspiciously. He didn't trust Draven and he certainly didn't trust Dru.  
  
"For this," Draven said, slamming a stake into Spike's chest. Spike looked down shocked, then realized something.  
  
"You missed." he said, punching Draven with all of his strength, sending him flying backwards against a brick wall, knocking him out. Pulling the stake from his chest, Spike stalked over to Draven. He was halfway there when he realized something was wrong. Abruptly, Spike fell to his knees in pain. Buffy, who had watched the fight worried sick about Spike, ran over.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy said, as she rushed to his side. Kneeling next to him, she put her hand over the stake wound.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said. Disoriented, he knew something was wrong, but just not what. Then it hit him. "I love you." he said, just before his entire body turned to dust, leaving only a small pile of ashes and a gold lighter on the ground. Stunned, Buffy at first didn't know how to react. Then, she looked up with tears in her eyes, ready to torture and kill the thing that had did this to her lover, but it was already gone. She sat there next to what was left of Spike, then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed._   
  
Buffy rushed at Draven, slamming the stake in her hand into his chest, just inches away from his heart. Ripping the stake from his chest, Buffy then punched Draven into a nearby crypt. Draven looked up stunned; unable to move, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Draven said, as he felt the burning sensation crawling through his veins.  
  
"What's the matter, Draven? The poison too strong for you?" Buffy asked in a condescending tone. She knew it was too strong for him, because she had had Giles modify it for her.  
  
_Buffy was still sobbing as Giles pulled up in his car. She watched as he and Willow stepped out of the vehicle. She wasn't sure how she had gotten off of the ground, but Giles was leading her back to his car.  
  
"I want him dead, Giles. I want him to suffer for what he did to Spike, for what he took away from me." She had said crying. Giles nodded, and helped Buffy into the back seat. Willow walked over to the pile of ashes lying on the ground. She took a glass jar out of her bag and placed it on the ground next to the ashes. Holding her hands over the jar and the ashes, she whispered a few words and the ashes disappeared from the ground and appeared in the jar. Placing the lid back on the jar, Willow slipped the jar in her bag. Then, pulling out a large plastic bag, she carefully picked up the stake and lighter and placed them in the bag. Finished, she walked back to the car and sat in the passenger seat. She looked over at Giles, then back at Buffy, who had stopped crying and was now staring off into space.  
  
"Giles, what are we going to do?" Willow asked softly so as to not disturb Buffy.  
  
"We are going to do what she asked us to do." he said, as he started the engine and drove off. _  
  
Draven screamed in agony as the poison worked its way through his system. Slowly, he felt his skin begin to turn to ash. He screamed one last time before he became a pile of dust. Buffy smiled sadly to herself, wishing only that she could have caused him more pain before he died. She walked back over to the grave, dropping the poisoned steak as she went. Picking up the roses and placing them on the gravestone, she whispered the words Spike had said to her that night before they left her house.  
  
"There are twelve roses here, Spike. Eleven real, one fake. I'll love you until the last one is dead," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. She walked away a few moments later, sad over his death yet glad that he didn't have to be in this harsh world anymore. She had had Willow track his essence: he was in a happy place, and Buffy knew she would be with him one day.  
  
The End 


End file.
